Ritoru Taiyo: The Little Sun and Lazy Shadow
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: For as long a Naru could remember, he knew he was special, his hair can change color, his chains have a mind of their own, and not only can he control weather but can become golden lightening! Did he mention he become a she, no? He does! He's unique but to him only one person who have his heart! Want to know who? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

**This idea has been going thought my mind for a while now and it just begging to be written! I hope you all like it!**

 **Summary: On the day Naruto was born, a masked man released the Kyuubi and attacked Leaf. It was supposed to easy, but of course neither Minato nor Kushina were going down without a fight and leaving leaving their Little Sun alone in this world. Minato gave orders to his "son's" chosen ANBU guards. What they were, let's just say that it involve (mostly likely in some cases) to leave their home to protect Naruto by any means necessary. Probably not even Minato saw this happen! Now four teenagers are charged with raising the Youndaime's heir with only the support of two** ** _real_** **adults who are only there to supervise them and worst yet, they don't know how to deal with Naruto's bloodlines!**

 **Disclaimer: Well-**

 **Naru: ohhh oh oh can I do it!**

 **Ummm. ..**

 **Shikamaru: Just let happen... Troublesome blondes.**

 **... Fine**

 **Naru: Yay! *clears throat* Things turn out best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out.**

 **...**

 **Shikamaru:. ... .**

 **You're supposed to say I don't own anythin-**

 **Naru: *gasp* How Could I say that! U own a phone Thingy and the computer thingy and what about Yurei-nii!**

 **Um... Well yes I do own Yurei he's an oc but what I mean is I don't own you** **or Shikamaru and everyone else, you all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naru: oooohhhhhhhh**

 ***sigh* Warning: Crossdressing!Naru Bloodline!Naru FutureFem!Naru ShikaxNaru Raised by ANBU!Naru**

 **Enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Ritoru Taiyo: The Little Sun and Lazy Shadow**

 **By Dragon Queen Niji**

 **October 10th- After the Kyuubi attack**

 **Sixteen years before the Fourth Shinobi War...**

* * *

 **Prolouge**

Blood covered the field, greedy soil sucking it in. Two figures laid still, stubbornly holding on to a crying infant. Slowly, but surely, the blond infant stopped crying, being lulled to sleep by an unheard lullaby. Ninja stood around the three, all in shock of what they witnessed. Two boys ran to the front of the growing crowd followed by two more boys and a purple haired girl. The group ran all the way to the couple and child, the youngest bundling up the sleeping newborn while the second youngest moved the bodies in a comfortable position.

No one made a move to stop the teens, to them, four of the five are more privileged than anybody else. They watch in horror and fascination as golden chains sprouted from the baby and surrounded the teens. Several shinobis tried to get the young one out of there but were stopped by Sandaime who stood in front of the crowd. The sharp tips of the chains stopped right in front of their faces. In a almost hypnotized state, the four jounin and pre-genin raised their fingers to be pricked by the sharp point.

Satisfied, the golden chakara chains seem to deem that the five weren't a threat to their wielder. They were safe to be around and could be trusted.

They retreated.

Everyone waited with abated breath, as the Sandaime slowly and wearily walked to the group. Just as some expected, a chain materialized and surrounded the former, now considered the newly reinstated, Hokage. Just like the teens, he raised a finger and pricked it, but unlike the rest, it turn into a nasty and angry shade of red. It didn't retreat, but didn't lash out as the Hokage moved closer to group. The sign was simple, "not a threat, safe to around but not to be trusted". Many were in shock but none more than Hiruzen himself.

Shikaku, the current Nara clan head and Jounin commander, went next but his 'test' was like the teens, which saddened the Hokage. Those that were close to Minato and Kushina began to close in first and take the 'test', shockingly and extremely surprising, the rest turned red. When it was time for their "best friends" none were more shock than they were at the results, Makoto, Kushina's closest friend, the chain stayed golden but it wearily stayed in place, "you're not a threat, you could be trusted, but don't come any closer". Fugaku was completely different than the rest, the chain he pricked turn black and a dark aura surrounded it, it lashed out, trying to attack him.

He's a threat, a danger to the baby.

Makoto moved quickly in front of her husband and waited for a death that never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes and watched as the several chains stopped themselves from piercing her. One by one, they began to back off until only the black one was left. It twitched but didn't moved to harm or bypass her. "We will not hurt you but _he_ is a threat!"

Many stood dumfounded at the spectacle. They were even more shell shocked when Makoto spoke to it.

"Kushina? M-minato? I think I g-get what you're doing but please hear us out. W-we had nothing to do _this_ , our ancestors may have done so in past but not us! We've t-told you before, several of our clansmen have gone missing o-only to turn up again missing they're _eyes!"_ Makoto was at the point of crying. With each word spoken, the chain 'relaxed', slowly turning red. "I saw it t-too! The Kyuubi was possessed by a sharingan. You're angry and lashing out at Fugaku b-because he's clan head! I promise you that neither of us will hurt Naruto but I understand, you don't want us near him. I promise you, we _will_ find the _true_ culprit and give them the punishment they rightfully _deserve!_ I won't truly be at peace until justice is served. In honor of you, my greatest friend, _believe it! "_

By the end of it, the chain turned golden and retreated back to its sleeping wielder.

The Uchiha Matriarch finally broke down to tears, not caring who was watching.

"When I find the person who did _this,_ they're going to wish that they only fought with the Yellow Flash because I _will_ end them!"

She stood up turned away from the rest.

"Lord Third!"

He look directly at her.

"Fugaku and I will head back to village, along with anybody who wishes to join us, and calmed down the villagers." She leveled the elder with a look that told everyone _why_ she was a S-rank ninja. "Once you return, _expect_ the civilian council to fight for the death of new Jinchuriki but I and with rest of shinobi side _will_ fight to keep him alive _and away from civilians who can't tell the difference of scroll and a kunai!_ I will _personally_ _kill those who try to harm him. He is the son of Lord Fourth and of the last Uzumaki clan heir. I swear my life as h_ _is_ _godmother_ , no one will harm a single strain of hair."

With an air that said "do as I say and your death won't be as painful as I like it to be ", she left with some shinobi following her back to their village. Her message was clear, she will defy any order that Hokage will give if it ment the Jinchuriki will be out of harms way. Some agreed silently while others, like the clan heads, expressed it vocally.

"Naruto is my otouto, " Kakashi spoke for the first time. "Minato-sensei gave me an order and that was if Naruto's life in Konoha isn't as it seems or promised I am to take Naruto to either Jiraiya or Tsunade to raise him outside Konaha."

He blunt and straight to the point. The younger boy by him, the one holding the child in question, rose.

"I can testament to that claim, sir."

Hiruzen just realized that he had no idea just who the boy was.

"And you are boy?"

"Umino Iruka, sir."

"Umino?"

"Yes, sir!" Yugao stood next. Her voice rises in a protected matter. "As in the former civilian clan of Uzushiogakure with Iruka recently becoming the last of his clan like I'm the last of the Uzuki clan from Uzushio. Kushina-sensei always looks after the all former citizen families from our old birth place but she wishes that we stay united, even if we no longer remember our home."

Hayate stood next to his teammate with the same look of determination as the others before him. The last member that made up team Kushina groan, but stood nonetheless.  
"Troublesome, " Nara Yurei, known as the odd Nara, gave everyone a deadpan stare. "No matter what the council decide, we _will_ follow the _orders_ we given by the _Youndaime_ and _follow_ it to the _end._ "

Hiruzen sign, he had no way to refute their claim nor could he take the child from them as blood red chain weaved lazily around those they deemed "okey". If Mikoto was right, than that ment that the spirit of Kushina was protecting her son. For a moment he considered to simply allow the teens to leave with the infant but that would spell out trouble. With a heavy heart, he sent the rest to 'clean up' and watch to the teens and Shikaku interact with the infant.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? '_

()

The sun slowly rose over the horizon, Konahagakure will never be the same after the tragedy the night before. Inside the Hokage Tower, a group of teens sat outside the Council Chambers as they waited for the final verdict. The oldest, Yurei, like a true Nara, napped. Yugao and Hayate sat right beside one another. Kakashi paced, would occasionly stop and stare at the scar faced boy, who leaned against the wall with eyes down casted.

Iruka's mind wandered back to last night, he by chance was with his cousin, Yugao (albeit distantly ), where all of sudden the alarm rang. Yugao felt conflicted, she was young jounin and be out there but she promised her auntie that she'll protect her cousin that night. Kakashi and Yurei came running to her location with Hayate not that far behind, the youngest holding their senseis newborn son. They have intruder that also released the Kyuubi onto the village, and their Hokage ordered to protect his son. She was about to sent Iruka where the rest of the civilians would be hold in when he argued that he was the best trap maker in his generation, in the end she allowed him to come.

He smirked slightly. No one regretted it as some of his traps really did come in handy throughout the night. At some point, Naruto was handed to him and the ANBU squad surrounded them in protective matter. They were in diamond formation, Yurei leading up front, Yugao and Hayate (being quick with a sword) were on his sides, while Kakashi brought up the rear. Minato found them while they took a short breather, surprised that a _pre-genin_ (practically still a civilian) was among them and was the one who set up those traps, some of which were set to _kill._ But nonetheless, he complimented the boy on his bravery, giving his specialized team one final order (several different types of orders for several scenarios, hopefully they didn't they didn't have to follow through some of them) and taking his son for the sealing.

They explained on the battle field one such order, so they didn't technically lie about about their orders. They just didn't explain _all_ the orders that was given to them. Nor do they wish repeat some of them. Ever. Like never.

Kakashi groan in frustration as yet another minute passed by.

"This is getting ridiculous!" He nearly snarled out but held back. This was not the time to lose control. "It's been hours since they called the meeting."

His hands twitched and he was getting anxious. Yugao wanted nothing more then barge right there demand to give her sensei's child. Though Kakashi wanted to that an hour ago.

"This is such a drag!" the not really but still is lazy Nara complained. "We should be in there but we're out here doing nothing."

If they weren't watching his mouth move (or didn't know any better ) they'd probably believe he was still asleep. They couldn't agree more. Kakashi stopped and stared at the pre-genin again, which greatly annoyed him.

A tic mark appeared on his forehead. Anybody who has ever encountered Uzushio-ean (?) know to it best to never anger them.

 ** _"QUIT STARING AT ME, BAKA!"_** Iruka raised his fist and bonk the older teen on head. No one dared to help the jounin lest the boy's ire turned on to them.

 _'Kami help his enemies when he's older._

 _'Troublesome, but atleast its not me.'_

 _'Oh Kami! He dented the floor!'_

Oddly enough all ANBU disappeared (except the four) a second later.

"*Cough*" the teens turned time see someone at the open chamber door. "Hokage-sama wishes for you to enter... Ummm now... "

He disappeared back inside so quickly, Kushina's student felt sympathetic towards the poor ninja. They've all experienced the infamous Uzushio temper first hand. Atleast Yugao isn't like that.

()

As soon everyone was able to make it back to the village, just like Mikoto predicted, a council meeting was in place when they got. Once the civilian part of the council found out about the sharingan and the sealing, they demanded for the death of both the clan and child. The shinobi side out up a fight and won. It helped the fact they can control they're KI while smiling (sickeningly sweet for the females) and were all close to the Youndaime and his wife. Now they're trying to decide the living space for the infant.

A civilian suggested an orphanage. He was ignore. Danzo said they should weaponize him. Civilians agreed, the shinobi ignored him too.

"Close, but not quite." Everyone turn to Shikaku with wide eyes. "Troublesome, currently only seven people are allowed to even touch him, one is his godmother " he gestured to the nursing raven. "and four are his personal ANBU that Minato himself chose prior to his son birth. Myself and a distant cousin. "

He let that sink in.

"Let his ANBU guards not only raise him but also train him."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, Shikaku was Minato's advisor and in turn very close. If anything Shikaku should have been the boy's godfather but he isn't, Jiraiya is. Then Yurei came to mind, the boy is a Nara but how close the relation is to the commander was unknown to him, a nephew or cousin. The boy is part of the new Jinchuriki's guard but like the rest, he just turned sixteen and is the oldest of the group.

"How sure are you that they're up to the task? All four are under the age of eighteen and therefore cannot raise a child alone."

"First if all," focus went to a nursing Mikoto. "By Shinobi Law they're all adults and very much legal to raise a child. Second, if your still unsure, then let's appoint them a supervisor until the oldest turns eighteen. Fair deal, Koharu?"

The elders scowled. To them, the Uchiha matriarch was mocking them. For now, only Mikoto has any real say about the very livelihood of Naruto. She could very well just take Naruto and raise him with along her two other sons. His grandaunt and godfather are out of the picture, as of now she is the only legal guardian still in the village. No one but them can take Naruto away from them - from _her._

By both shinobi and civilian laws, she could even leave Konoha and take Naruto with him and no one could do a damn thing about.

"Should we bring them in, Shikaku?"

"They are waiting outside."

Why she's letting him decide this didn't seem to cross anybody's mind.

They made a motion.

" ** _QUIT STARING AT ME, BAKA!"_**

 **BONK! THUD...**

A second later the teens walked (except one who was dragged) in ready for action.

...

"Congrats! You brat's are going to raise a brat of your own!" Mikoto clapped.

... Bluntly. Very, very bluntly.

" ** _NANI?! "_**

This is going an even _longer_ day...

* * *

 **Omake 1**

 _ **Nani?! You're a BOY!?**_

When they first meet, it ended badly... Like everyone thought the world was going to end in two seconds badly. It wasn't their fault though, nobody told Kushina that Minato wasn't a girl. Minato, on the other hand, gave up correcting people. This all started when Kushina started at the Academy. It was her first day and Minato had already been absent for two days. Nobody would stop talking about "Mina-chan" and all week long while Minato was home sick, all she heard was how "Mina-chan" was so smart, how "she" was so talented, how "she" was "the prettiest 'girl' in school", that "Mina-chan" was the best at everything. It got so bad, that it got to the point that Kushina was sick and tired about only hearing about "Mina-chan".

She hated every minute off. She hated "Mina-chan" and she haven't even "her" yet! Anger boiled her blood as they kept praising "her" even though "she" hasn't been in school for nearly a week. That all change one day, when Kushina overheard some boys talking during lunch.

"Ne, what do you think about the new girl?"

"The red head one?"

 _They're talking about me?_

"She's ok, I guess."

 _Just OK?_ Kushina grew self-conscious but crushed it down.

"Well I think she's cute'"

 _Ha!_

"Cuter than Mina-chan?"

"Haha no way, nobody is cuter than Mina-chan!"

 _Argh! There they go again, it's all about Mina-chan!_

Kushina growled under her breath and stomped her way to the abandoned swing set. She roughly sat down, not seeing someone sitting on the tree branch the swing was tied to. They didn't mean to listen in on the red headed girl but it wasn't like the girl was quiet about her thoughts. As the person observed (not eavesdrop!) Kushina, they couldn't help but think she was cute. Finally, after hearing about some "perfect girl", they decided to make themselves known.

"You're sitting in my spot."

Kushina nearly jumped out of her sit hearing a voice. She quickly looked for the person but nobody was there, which confused her greatly. They nearly giggled at the girl's reaction.

"Up here, pretty girl!"

Kushina looked and gasped, the prettiest girl that she ever meet was sitting on the branch right above her! The girl had long, straight golden blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail that reached just below her shoulders, a natural sunkissed tan. She wore a plain white teen with a blue wavy swirl, a light blue unzipped hoodie outlined by a darker blue line, black shinobi pants, and a pair of standard blue shinobi sandals. Despite the boyish outfit or maybe not caring about her appearances, the blonde girl had some kind of air surrounding her. It felt like she was in the presence of the sun goddess, Amaterasu, herself!

Kushina instantly knew that this was everyone precious "Mina-chan". She glared at the girl whose only response was give her a bright smile. That smile, the one that could out shine the sun, was directed at Kushina, if anybody was there to witness their interaction then they'd be cursing Kushina for being 'lucky' to see it. The red head huffed.

"Well I don't see your name on it!"

Minato laughed. It sounded like chiming bells to Kushina.

"Sorry Gorgeous, but you might want to look under the swing first!"

Kushina blush at comment but scowled thinking she was being mocked. Nonetheless, she stood up and flip the piece of wood over. In the corner she found the same symbol that was on the blond's shirt with a boy's name next to it. It was the only name carved into the wooden swing.

 _Huh? But the only name on here is Namikaze Minato!_

Minato...

Mina...to

 _Mina_ to

"You... have a boy's name?"

"What other kind of name should I have?" Minato chuckled. "I am a _boy,_ so shouldn't I have a _boy's_ name?"

Kushina hummed in thought. _I guess that makes sense... Wait what?_

"Eh?! Wait! You're a BOY?!"

* * *

 **He hehe... sorry about the Omake(spellcheck?) but I'm not that good at cutesy and funny snipits. but the Omake are there for small (my) canon refernces. they will most likely about Kushina and Minato lives before settling down and starting (but not finishing :'() a family. These will also be in a way to reveal some things like Mikoto being the godmother and also some of the reasons why Minato ordered Kakashi and the others to the some of the things the _have_ to do if they find out that Naruto is miserable. Or like this one... where Naruto gets his, being mistaken for a girl even though he's a boy looks. I just feel like after awhile both Naruto and Minato wouldn't care what their called.**

 **For those of you wondering about the future female Naruto please pm me or review if you want me to explain in the next chapter's Author's note at the beginning of the story or the next Omake. You have until March 30th ask me if not than i'll see when i could explain without slapping u in the face with it.**

 **Nara Yurei, my own OC, has a major roll in this. Since I've read lots of fanfic where Yugao and Hayate were Kushina's genin students (I don't know if it true or not?) but more often than not, not once do they mention the third teammate. So in this story, they have their teamate very much alive in the form of Yurei. He is the younger brother of Shikaku with a fifteen year differnce (and before you all complain that cant be hear me out!) they have three sister in between them (i need names for them) Since their mother wanted a big family, their father had to comply or it'll be too much of a drag to argue. Now concerning the age difference, my OLDEST brother is FOURTEEN years older than my YOUNGEST brother (I happen to be the only girl) so he and I are TEN years apart it is VERY possible. When Shikaku took over as clan head, he left his baby brother at the mercy of their sisters, who by the way take after their mother. Yurei became unlucky growing up, with FIVE head strong, stubborn women rasing and training him. He never gets to be lazy at home because his sisters (Yushio too) always had him doing something, then training with Kushina, who doesn't tolerate laziness, has him constantly working out. It got to the point where he "twitches" if he isn't doing anything after long periods of time.**

 **You'll learn more about him in due time.**

 **This has been fun but it'd time to go.**

 **Read and review**

 **Ja~ne**

 **Dragon Queen Niji (no i did not name this after Niji from Naruto, i know will sound bad but completely forgot that Niji was a charater from Naruto when i chose the name... it means rainbow in japanese)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took two months for this chapter to be posted, though i'll be the first to admit i don't like it but i'd rather not change it. Don't complain on how bad it it since it is unbeta-ed. i get enough beef from my voices about it.**

 **Dia: Why aren't we boxes?**

 **Not this again, i should've never let read those deadpool comics or let you watch that movie.**

 **Oni: She has a point. We're like those boxes and you talk to us in public.**

 ***gasp* I do not!**

 **Ruby: Yes you do.**

 **humpth... I don't have time for this. Enjoy the story reader. Don't care if you like it or not, it's not like i own or anything.**

* * *

 **Ritoru Taiyo: The Little Sun and Lazy Shadow**

 **By Dragon Queen Niji**

 **October 11th- December 25th**

 **Sixteen years before the Fourth Shinobi War...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The four ANBU stood in front of the two adults unmasked, waiting patiently for their orders. They spent hours in the council room, until finally the civilians left for the shinobis to make their laws known and that only they know. Shikaku groan, seeing his "partner" wasn't going to say anything. Time to tell the kids the terms and conditions for raising a Namikaze Uzumaki hybrid, its a long list and not even half way finished.

"First thing: Naruto has an odd mix of bloodlines from both sides of his family. The chakara chains are one of them. This comes from the Uzumaki bloodlines which is divided by thirds. Chakara manifestion, where chakara takes on a physical form, either weapons of pure chakara or animals. Then there is Storm Release, the abilities to control weather patterns and natural disasters like hurricanes and whirlpools. And finally, the doujutsu, Uzurenngan, not a lot is known about this since the last user died before the First Shinobi War."

Shikaku looked spent. "If you didn't know this already, Kushina's (somehow, I don't want know thou) spirit is sealed inside of Naruto but dormant and is subconsciously controlling her Chains through Naruto. (this is giving me a headache ) And that only from Kushina's side. Minato's bloodlines are mostly unknown but we do _know_ he has them. What we _don't_ know is how this _extreme_ mixture of bloodlines will effect Naruto as _he_ grows. (for all we know he could become a girl) So stay alert and _record_ everything and if its abnormal then report it to me or Mikoto, got it?"

"Hai!"

He nodded. He really wanted to go home and sleep. He mentally glared at his baby brother, who seemed not effected by being awake for nearly three days straight and not even _look_ tired. All Nara males _look_ tired _all_ the damn _time._

Mikoto finally took pity on the Nara Patriarch and continued the rest.

"Second: Because of this Naruto needs to be ready for _anything_ , he is part Uchiha by his grandfather's side (Minato's father) so tell me _immediately_ if he shows signs of the Sharingan. You will be teaching Naruto _everything,_ from math, history, science, to trap making, stealth, fighting with and without jutsus. From proper etiquette to _seduction._ Cooking, cleaning, washing, identifying landscape and all kind of plant and animal life. We have no _idea_ how his bloodlines will effect him as he grows older, and we have to be ready for it.

Third and lastly: Outside of missions, you are to be unmasked at all times, Naruto needs to be able to identify. I know you'll want to do it anyway because of who he is to you. We will supervise you and if you need any advice just ask but ultimately it you all who will be raising Naruto."

Finally at long last, Mikoto handed Yurei the small infant. The four comrades turned family smiled at their newest member. They didn't notice how the last two council members left and a younger teen walked in to the room.

"I'm so happy for guys!"

They all smiled at Iruka, noticing the Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Hey you got promoted! Congrats!" Yugao hugged her cousin. "You're finally one of us!"

"Yeah, too bad I don't have a Jounin sensei but Hokage-sama said everyone will be working over time for awhile."

Surprisingly it was Kakashi that cheered him up.

"Nonsense! You have four Jounins right here! We can help."

"Plus we need one more squad member anyway!"

"Does anyone here _know_ how to take care of child?"

Everyone deadpanned at Hayate.

 _Of course not..._

* * *

 **The months that follow...**

Yurei was the first who wanted to throw in the towel. It wasn't surprising seeing as he is a Nara and raising a child took up a lot of energy that most Nara males just don't have. There was even a betting pool just time see how long he would last. Shikaku won a lot of money and it was well worth the scowls and glares he received from his wife and sisters, who weren't happy that he betted against his baby brother. Atleast Yurei has yet to find out.

Believe it or not, the day it happened was first snowfall of the year, which came a few days before it was supposed to. Mikoto would come around mid morning and help breastfeed Naruto but she send a messenger summon to tell the that both Itachi and Sasuke were sick and that she couldn't make it. So naturally Naruto was a little fussy up until noon. That's when _she_ came in. Nara Yoshino is a force to be recon with, like the rest of her team, when she speaks _you_ listen.

Due to the rest of team on a mission and Iruka going through ANBU training, Yurei was left with babysitting duty until they came back.

They left two days ago...

They had Naruto on a strick schedule, one that Naruto follows to the letter. But when Mikoto said she wasn't coming, all hell broke loose. Naruto fussed, whimpered and refused to take milk from a bottle. He even threw a fit with his mother's chains thrashing around think there's a threat. Finally when he calmed down in a nap, it left Yurei with the biggest headache he ever had and a raising temperature for Naruto. He panic, he knew from experience that the common cold for an average person was like pneumonia for an Uzumaki and a reverse hypothermia for jinchurikis, so yes he had every right to panic at small raise in temperature.

Since there was no way he was letting ANBU medics check Naruto for a fever, he had straight to the hospital. Because he was checking in with a sick infant, he didn't had to wait long first a room and for a nurse time see them. What he didn't know was because they were severely understaffed they had to take some off of leave to help, and his dear sister in law was working that day to help leaving Shikaku taking care of their son with help of his sisters (more like she gave them free reign and the clan head has to deal with any damage his sisters would cause), unlucky for Yurei, it was her shift. She was gossiping with some nurses when she heard that Yurei was in the hospital with a sick baby. Her motherly instincts went into overdrive, causing her to make a beeline to the young Nara's room.

Yurei was tiredly waiting the doctor staring boringly at the door when it flew open so fast that he could barely register that Yoshino was there with a worried and wild look.

"W... What? " He just couldn't compute.

"Where is he?!"

Yurei mind was completely blank.

"W- who?"

She glared at her brother in law.

"Naruto! Who else?!" She called out for the son of her best friend and former teammate.

Yurei froze.

Despite common belief, Yoshino isn't from a civilian family, she was born and raised in the Nara clan, both her parents were Naras but two of her great grandmothers were civilian born. Marrying within the clan is common practice, arrange before birth is even more common, especially in the Nara clan since males wouldn't have to waste time and effort to court someone. The thing is, it seems like both civilian and shinobi don't realize that there are female born Nara, since when one thinks of Nara, they often think of the tall but slouching male geniuses, with the constant tired eyes, always found taking a nap, and say their catchphrases "troublesome", "bothersome", or "drag", along with their hair oddly styled in a pineapple ponytail. They practically over look the females, all of which are demanding, bossy, motherly or sisterly, and extremely scary, their energetic with an almost innocent like look on their face. Yurei's mom was civilian born(sorta), every other generation, the clan head (the future one atleast) is "allowed" to marry out side the family.

Then there the odd Nara out. Yurei happens to one of them. The odd Nara are easy to spot as they're attitude are usually "tame", the "tame" males, are relaxed, instead of uninterested looks, they look as if everything is boring and rarely take naps, females are kind and sweet and tend to be helpful like those perfect girls in mangas. Those are raise by the opposite gender in the family, or in Yurei's case, by his three older sisters, sister in-law, and sensei who all share similar personalities. He really does have bad luck when it comes to women.

"Gishi?" He whispered, finally breaking out of... Whatever that was. "Shouldn't you be at home with Shikamaru-"

"I really should but the hospital is understaffed right now and several people had to come back. Wow, Naru-chan, you so much like Mina-chan!" Her mind went back to the blonde boy that was easily mistaken for a girl. "I wonder if you'll look the same in a dress just like Mina-chan used to!"

 _Minato-sensei used to wear dresses?_

Yurei bit his lip, he tried not to laugh just thinking about the Youndaime wearing a dress. He wondered if Kushina-sensei knew about that. Or Kakashi for that matter.

"Yurei?"

"Hai Gishi?"

"Naruto is fine, completely healthy. His raise in temperature is normal after a tantrumtantrum for little ones. "

Yurei perked at this. So he came all this way for nothing.

Yoshino giggled at her brother in-law.

"Though it's a good thing you came."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Hai!" She gave the teen a wide grin. "I finally got to meet Naru-chan!"

Yurei sweat drop at her as she snuggled with the blond baby. Yoshino smirk when Yurei looked through the baby bag he took to carrying around, he would be good father one day, but for now she will not delude herself like that, she will make it happen when his mind isn't focus on raising his sensei's son. Her eyes brightened with the best idea today.

"I know! You're coming home right now!"

Yurei blinked in surprise but had no other reaction.

"Let's go!"

"Don't you have work to do?"

She gave a dismissive wave and continued talking about something that wasn't reaching the younger Nara's ears. _This can't be good..._

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by giggling girls, all cooing and awing at everything he did, and taking turns holding him. He loved the attention, and the break from those four weird people that always freak out when he tries to get their attention. All the girls look the same with their creamy skin tone, dark eyes and hair.

"I think orange one looks better on him!"

"You're right! We'll use that one!"

The two that spoken squealed and took off his onesie and putting on an orange cloth.

He didn't mind though, he just likes all the attention he's getting.

Yurei laid face down on the couch while Shikaku looked on amused. When his wife barged in, early he might add, screaming about a baby cuter than Mina-chan, he would've lazily retorted that no was cuter than Mina-chan (a habit that no one seemed to get rid of) until a caught a glance of the said baby and watched as his baby brother walk sluggishly. It amused him greatly as his wife danced away with her late teammate's child and watch as Yurei fall face first in the couch. He made no comment as the teen groan.

"She forced you to come."

He grunted, Shikaku took that as a yes.

"The others are on a mission."

He grunted again.

"She's going to make you come time the holiday party next week."

"Argh, why me!?"

It actually sounded like this, "uh mue".

"She wants the whole family there and by default you and Naruto are family to her."

His muffled voice didn't hide what he was feeling.

"I just want to sleep."

Shikaku felt the same but more because of his wife than his three month old son. With a huff, Yurei picked himself up and sat normally, he picked the tea cup that Shikaku supplied. Just as he took a sip...

"Shikaku! Yurei!" Yoshino ran in screaming. "Isn't Naru-chan the cutest?!"

The young Nara ungracefully did a spit take in surprise. Behind the Nara Matriarch were a herd of Nara women giggling uncontrollably at the teen's reaction to his charge's new looks. Naruto was no longer in his onesie that Yurei out him that morning but in an orange dress that made him look like a life size Victorian doll, even more so with the curly red wig hair. Neither male would admit it but Naruto really was cute.

These are their thoughts.

 _Damn, that kid got Minato's looks alright._

 _Why do I feel like Sensei would do exactly this?_

This is what they said out loud.

"Troublesome"

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

 **Bonk!**

"WATCH YOU'RE LANGUAGE!"

* * *

Sighing deeply, Yurei scanned the room filled with family members, some he barely recognize or know, chatting lively with each other. Women gathered close to the kitchen and dinning room, some cooked while others just chatted with one another. The men were scattered around the room, some were like Yurei, leaning against the wall with a full face, others, like the teens, were having a small Shoji tournament. Nobody under genin (small children) or twelve were there but you could hear the distant sound of laughter coming from down the hall. None of this mattered to Yurei, especially since his eyes kept landing a young girl his age sitting on the couch with two other girls on either side of her and an older woman on seat in front of them.

With just one look, you could tell she wasn't a kunoichi, her shoulders were relaxed, her eyes showed off innocence and naivety, they didn't glance around every few minutes like the older woman's did nor do her hands twitch closer to her right thigh liked her two companions do. But nonetheless, every single one of her movements were done beautifully and gracefully, just like her name implies.

 _Nara Suteki. Lovely._

She, like Yurei, was an odd Nara, her mother died when she was a child, her father was part of the civilian members of the clan and the top hunter they had. She's kind and gentle, with a voice that makes the shadow user's heart flutter. Too bad he doesn't have a chance be with her.

Suteki turned and faced Yurei, who blushed at being caught staring. He promptly looked away.

"Kami, its hard to watch but its better than Yoshino's soap opera."

Yurei nearly jumped away from the female voice that whispered in his ear. Instead he let out a shiver as he glared at the offender.

" _Nee-chan!"_

Shizukesa smirked perversely at her otouto, who sweat dropped at the action.

"You should just do it already, _Rei-chan._ "

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean, _Shizu-kun._ "

She giggled pervertedly at him.

"You know what I mean, Yurei-kun." She made a squeezing motions with her hands. "You want those sweet, round, bouncy, ripe of age-"

 **Bonk! Thump!**

Absolutely no one looked in their direction, despite the reverse roles, Yurei was glad that everyone was not only used to this happening daily by the women of the clan but also the antics of the clan head's two youngest siblings. Which was a shame since the teen's face was beet red with his left eye twitch with anger.

" _Baka!_ Don't speak that way about Suteki-chan's b- about Suteki-chan!"

"Ow~" was the only response the seductress had. "That hurt otouto!"

"Then stop being a Nara version of Jiraiya-sama!"

"Don't be like that!" Shizukesa recovered quickly but she had crocodile tears running down her cheeks. "Jiraiya-sama's biblical spread of his knowledge goes far and wide, pricing the heart of the strongest men turning them into softhearted people who can be connected easily with others, especially of the opposite gender! Don't you dare dis Icha Icha!"

"You mean the trash that makes your job easier." He deadpan. "I'm going to look for Aneki, ja-ne."

He walked away, not even acknowledging the depression cloud he caused hovering over the Director of the Seduction department.

"You didn't have say like that!" muttered the seductress sadly.

Yurei grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hall that he knew where the children were kept. He stopped in front of the first door on his left, hearing nothing, he opened it seeing a group of little girls ranging from two to six sleeping peacefully with one of the genin girls keeping watch, who in turn glanced at the jounin with a hopeful look. He shook his head but raised five fingers.

 _Five more minutes._

She nodded sadly.

He closed the door and continued to the next two doors that had a group of napping toddler boys and a mix gender group of the older kids respectfully. The second room was like the first except for the one in charge was sleeping as well, the third room was an odd, but common sight when you put the boys and girls of the clan together, one of the two boys was knocked out cold with large bump forming on his head while the other tied together along with their genin supervisor, the three girls glared at him as he interrupted the tea party.

"Hisao-kun you have five minutes left... Of playing. Natsuko-chan, Nariko-chan, Noriko-chan playtime is over now, untie Hisao-nii and Kayoshi-kun now and move Reiji-kun to the bed. Everyone should be sleeping when Yoko-nee arrives, got it?"

"Hai Yurei-nii!" the triplets saluted at the teen. He swiftly left the room not caring if they actually follow through with the orders or not.

His last stop was the third door on the right that was already slightly ajar. But nonetheless, he knocked. A faint "come in" was barely heard. He went in anyway.

"Aneki? How are they?"

The room revealed to be a nursery with a single wooden crib, a pregnant woman twelve years older than Yurei stood holding an infant.

"Naru-chan had been fussy at first but calmed down soon enough. Such a good boy."

Yurei nodded.

He walked silently to the crib as his oldest sister put the baby down. In the crib sleeping already was currently the youngest member of their clan and new heir, Shikamaru. Both infants slept soundly as the older clanswoman said her fairwells to her brother.

"You're doing a great job otouto," She smiled softly. "Minato-sama and Kishina-hime would be so proud of you, all of you."

Yurei stayed silent but nodded nonetheless.

"Oyasumi otouto, I love you."

"Oyasumi Aneki."

He watched the eldest of his sisters waddle away while she rubbed her swollen belly. He turn to look back at the two infants.

 _'How do I get into these messes?'_

* * *

 **Omake Two**

 _ **Wake up Daddy!**_

Minato and Kushina became fast friend,mush to the chagrin to everyone else. Even though it took awhile, Minato was finally able to tell his Bloody Princess (that is a story for another time) why everyone seems to think his is a girl. They were up on top of the tallest tree in a little park near Kushina's home.

"My mother died when I was around two years old, and my father wasn't aware that she had a bloodline."

"He's orginally from the Uchiha clan right?"

He nodded. "Before you ask, yes I do in fact have my sharingan unlock but I don't want anybody to know about it. Alright?"

"I don't know what i would've done I woke up one day and found out I was a boy and not girl."

He hummed in agreement.

"The worst part was it happen after my father died and I activated my sharingan for the first time."

 _A young blonde girl was happily skipping along to some silly tone as she walked alongside her dark haired father. For her, it was one of the best days of her short fives of life. Her father on the other hand was trying to keep her happy and carefree as long as possible before she had to enter the Academy the following year. Mina's pigtails bounced as she stopped her skipping to stare cutely at her father. She gave him her blinding-as-the-sun smile and picked her pace._

 _"Come on Tou-chan! We have to get home before the ramen gets cold! You know kaa-chan hates it when we let food get cold before eating it!"_

 _The man smiled softly at his daughter who refuses to say thing about her mother in the past tense._

 _They made it home without anymore delay, but the moment they entered their too-large-for-two home, they stiffen. Nothing was missing or out of place, everything was in its place, just how they left it. Everything seemed normal and ordinary, if only it didn't_ feel _wrong. Oh so wrong. In one swift second, a pair of black eyes turned blood red._

 _The illusion broke._

 _Another man appeared, scaring poor Mina out of her wits as he lunged at her with a kunai. Only to be intercepted by her father, making the intruder focus on him. Mina understood her father actions and faced away to run back outside but was block by two more nins. She sceamed in both pain and fear as the one closest to her yanked one of her pigtail._

 _"Tou-chan!"_

 _The Uchiha got distracted by his daughter's terror filled screech which the intruder used as an opening. Mina was turned just as the second man's kunai slashed through her father's torso. She watched in fear as her father fell to the floor of their hallway entrance, slowly surrounded by pool of his own blood._

 _"Leave the brat, we got what we came for!"_

 _Despite being push to the side she kept her eyes on her father slowly rising and falling chest. To her, it felt like an eternity before she made it to father's side._

 _"T-tou-c-cha-an?"_

 _She didn't realize she started crying._

 _"Mina-chan, your eyes..."_

 _She didn't understand he meant by that as he started to babble about everything and nothing really but she paid attention to every word he said. She knew she didn't have time, she was no stranger to death. She stayed by his side until he no longer can talk. Even then, she didn't moved. It took nearly a week before they were discovered._

 _Mina woke up a week after that to realize she can change her eyes like her father, and that there was something between her legs that wasn't there before. Not caring who saw her, she cried hard and long until the doctor had to come and sedate her._

Kushina hummed as Minato finish the story, that was alot to take in. She reached over the girl-turned-boy hug him tightly.

"It sucks doesn't it? Pretending I mean."

"I guess..."

The prankster in her sparked with an idea.

"Then let's used it to our advantage!"

Violet met red melting back to blue.

Twin grins formed.

The whole thing was slowly pushed to the back of their mind as the ultimate prank plan started to form. Minato did remember if he asked his father to wake when he fell unconscious from blood loss. Though he does wake screaming it every so often.

 _ **"Wake up daddy!"**_

* * *

 **Yeah that just happened.**

 **If it makes anybody feel better, the omake are done just before i decide to update. i dont know when i could update again but i'll try. if i get five reviews though i might not lose my mojo for it. until next time**

 **Read, Rewiew and Follow**

 **~Niji! ja-ne!**


End file.
